The Hunt for the 1am Caper
by Anna James McGloffin
Summary: It was 1am, and April's living room was a disaster zone. NOTE: added a little more to the ending.


_Happened to me when I was a teenager. My stepbrother was visiting and we barricaded the livingroom while my parents were away. They normally wouldn't let me watch MTV and other channels so I was more excited about the tv than catching the mouse. Thanks to BlowMyHeartUp for digging up nice memories :)_

* * *

><p>It was 1am, and April's living room was a disaster zone.<p>

Two culprits, Code Red and Code Orange, created a barricade against a twenty-five gram squeaky little rodent.

"It's over there! Get it, Mikey! You're gonna miss it! I see it!" Red squawked, shoving an armchair into the kitchen door frame next to the couch.

If Orange hadn't had the reflex of a spastic kitten, his legs would be the new wallpaper. "I don't see it! Besides, I think it can go under the furniture! This is stupid!"

"THERE IT IS!" Every piece of furniture was slammed into remaining spaces against the wall and April's favorite vase met a premature end. Orange escaped into the kitchen and quickly peered around the perimeter. An empty bag of Cheetos and one of Orange's nun chucks soared through the air in the front room and collided with more fragile appliances.

"Raph, how about we order one of those Bunny movies? You wanted pretty bunnies, right?" Orange tried to coax his brother into sanity. "April has a gazillion channels on her new satellite. You said we would pay her with your poker winnings as soon as she comes back from her sister's."

**_SMASH_**! Was that a window?

Orange cringed and caught a sharp glimpse of a stringy little tail gliding between the counter and the wall. He sighed as Code Red shouted a false victory and barked for his partner's assistance.

"RAPHAEL!" The sound of thunder, the sound of reason. The sound of a ticked off Code Blue. Orange whisked back to the living room and ducked behind the armchair in the door frame. Blue entered from the demolished window and gawked at Red's handiwork.

Red held a candlestick in mid-air, frozen, and looked to Orange for guidance_. Oh shit, what do I say?_, the gaze panicked.

Orange shrugged back,_ my brain is shutting down! This is your fault! I'm not getting in trouble!  
><em>

The candlestick lowered and Red's voice broke the tension, "Hey, uh... we got attacked, Leo. I have it under control. I'm gonna clean this up. I just, uh..."

Blue was unimpressed. Code Purple shouted from outside, "Your butt isn't getting any prettier, Leo. My shoulder is falling asleep! Can we get a move on?"

As Blue avoided glass on the floor and made room for the last Code, Purple's eyes fell and rolled on the floor. "Oh I'm sure April is going to love seeing her futon blocking the front door, and her favorite vase in a trillion pieces, and her picture frames on the floor, and the.."

Red huffed and scanned one last peek behind the futon while Purple ran a disaster checklist through the apartment. "I GOT THIS, okay? Close your stupid mouths and go in the kitchen with-" his hand flicked through the air, "-Shaking Willy over there!"

Aggravated with the evening and insults, Orange shoved the armchair out of the frame and almost knocked the tv off the center. It was a Man Call, a test of a strength in the middle of a windstorm, and before Blue could calm the situation down, Red uplifted the futon and smashed it on top of the armchair. Code Orange blistered a cherry hue and tumbled with Red through shards of glass and picture frames.

"It's getting deep in here. You better scram, Leo!" Purple vanished into the night, leaving only sarcasm in his wake. Blue calmly trailed to the kitchen, stepping over the madness, and retrieved a pitcher of cold water.

* * *

><p>"How did April take to her apartment looking worse than our bedrooms?" Purple sipped on a cola bottle and clicked through a webpage.<p>

Blue steadily cleaned his blade and peered at his reflection, proclaiming, "She and her sister got in an argument so she came home early. You do realize it's been three days since the incident?"

"Yep." _Click, click. _"Are we a duo now? I could use another workroom."

"Not quite, but they're not going to have any allowance for the next six months. I suppose you could borrow some of their space until then."


End file.
